Words of Silence
by ayamiko95
Summary: Altered ending of chap 60 of VK manga. What if Zero didn't let Yuuki go when she realized she was about to feed on him? They'll be together, that's what. Anime and manga are mixed, and so are a few originals of mine... review please! Yuuki x Zero


**Spoiler alert**, so don't read this if you haven't read chapter 60 of Vampire Knight…but I guess it's okay since I'm only repeating what happened in it, and adding along Zero's POV and an altered ending.

P.s. don't get me wrong, I'm in love with Kaname-sama…in the anime kind of like. Hahaha. But ZeKi rules!

I've resorted to writing this as soon as I reread the chapter three times…uherm, well actually, more than that.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Knight, but I do own Zero's thoughts here :D.****Zero's POV**

* * *

As soon as I saw her once again, everything that passed between us came back to me in force. Yuuki…once again we meet, and yet the situation remained like one year ago…right now, you remain in danger, the target of every other detestful purebloods. What have you gotten yourself into this time?

I recall everything so clearly all over again, before you left Cross Academy, you were being hunted down by your uncle, and your life has been in danger. And then at the party your brother has held, all the vile vampires had been talking behind your back about how delicious your blood must've taste. And now this…being hurt by the Touma clan's head pureblood.

My thoughts were disturbed when I heard her choking, I wanted to be there by her side like old times and ask her what's wrong, even though I knew what her reply would be, but I dared not to take a step towards her, because I won't be able to control my feelings.

I saw her try to get up despite her injuries, and she pretend not to hear whatever Aidou-senpai has been saying.

"Hey! You shouldn't be moving around!" the blond upperclassman scolded.

But Yuuki continued to hold my gaze, she began to speak up, "err, good evening,"

I wanted to respond, but I felt the lurking presence of that Touma behind Yuuki. Slowly I pulled out my gun, ignoring the blond eccentric vampire.

"H-hey," he said, as soon as he saw me pull out bloody rose.

"Aww…he noticed me," came the voice of the pureblood, emerging from the ground just a few steps from Yuuki. "Aww, bummer. I just wanted to sharpen my blades on her a little more, no need to look so scary, well…too bad…"

"Disappear. I don't care that this is just an alter version of you, I'll still beat it to a pulp until it doesn't work anymore!" I threatened.

"Okaaay," the child-like pureblood said, dismantling his form into several bats.

Despite his young looks, I'm sure he's as old as Kuran Kaname.

"Kaname-sama will definitely strike him back for this," Aidou-senpai said, watching the bats fly off. And as he watched, Yuuki suddenly slumped onto him. "Hang in there!" he panicked.

I wanted to move, but my legs remained frozen.

"Hey! Cross Yuuki!"

As soon as I heard him say that name, my feet jerked forward, and I swept Yuuki off her feet and placed her over my shoulder. Cross… she's still the Yuuki I know after all; even if she's some pureblood princess…she'll always remain Cross Yuuki to me.

As I carried her, I told senpai about a nearby place where Yuuki could stay for a while and rest, leaving the info about that place being the Hunter's Association dorms. As I step on Yuuki's spilt blood, I also suggested it be cleaned. The uproar upon finding her blood would be chaotic, her blood smells so… I closed my eyes, now's not the time to think about it.

But after seeing her again for so long…after that party…I did regret acting coldly towards her, but that's just how our world rotates now, she's a pureblood princess and I'm a hunter, no matter how we see each other, there are always judgments from the outside world.

Right now, as I carry her, I could smell her sweet scent, not her blood, but her comforting scent which was always present ever since the chairman took me in. Her scent which never fails to calm me, and I came to notice and crave for her scent more when my senses intensified upon changing.

"Oh! It is you, Kiryuu-sama!"

My head went back to my body and I was conscious to what I was doing, or where I was going. I looked at the hooded man in front of me, he's what you could call…a gate-keeper.

"Please come this way, I assume you are in need of a bed?"

I followed the man, but before that, I turned around to look at Aidou-senpai. Why isn't _it_ happening yet.

Senpai looked around suspiciously and began to follow me when _finally_ the gate came down, preventing him from taking any further step within the place.

"Wha---what the hell is this?" he said in a shaky voice, probably from shock.

I stared at him for a while before turning to the man again.

"The reaction of the gate is slow," I commented.

"Yes sir, I'll have it adjusted," he nodded.

I turned to senpai as the gates slowly open, "Sorry Adiou-senpai. This place is one of the safehouses belonging to the Hunter Association. It's set up so that vampires can't come in, unless they've been tamed already…or unless they're carried in someone's arms." I grunted, I don't want to do this, but I'd rather him follow than let Kuran come here personally to take Yuuki back.

I picked up the stoned-from-shock vampire like how I usually carry a large baggage and brought him into the place, dropping him only when I was sure there were no more traps.

I was about to go into the rooms when I noticed that Aidou-senpai has stopped. Sulking probably, that's how I see it as he lean on the wall.

"I'll be on watch duty, just outside the door," he responded, after I called his name. "I'm busy trying to figure out ideally what we should…do for her."

I looked at senpai for a while, knowing what he's talking about.

"Blood tablets. Just give her a bunch of them once she regains consciousness and that's it." Of course, from the massive blood she just lost, there's no doubt that she'd wake up with quite a hunger.

Before I entered a room, I caught senpai's uncertain expression. What? She's never taken blood tablets before? She must've been really spoiled by Kuran.

As I walk into the room, the keeper left me, and at the same time, I could feel Yuuki twitching, she must be waking up. I could feel her take small breaths. Could she have been thinking the same thing I have? The nostalgia of the scent we both got used to? No, why would she even? She's in love with someone else, and that won't change even if she's been aware of mine.

I suddenly felt Yuuki pull herself up, using my shoulders as support; I didn't react to this, even when she leaned down and swept my hair to clear the sight of my neck. I knew what she wanted.

This time…it's her turn to have her life sustained through me. I know she'll regret this, but I want this. I closed my eyes as I felt her lick my neck. I won't stop her. Just this one day, let me be selfish. Ever since she drank my blood who-knows-how-long-ago, I've always imagined the day when she would once again sink her fangs into mine.

I felt her hesitate and all I could think of was the word _no_. When I opened my eyes, I found myself staring directly into hers. And I knew it just registered into her mind that she was about to drink from me when her eyes widen. (_edit begins ^~^)_

She tried to pull away, but I tightened my hold on her. I could feel her struggle, but I kept my hold.

She looked at me, and her eyes were hard, "Let go of me," she pleaded, her eyes glowing red.

I knew she was using her authority, but it didn't work on me. She's too weak to bestow any orders to me. She's persistent if she resorted to that. I could tell that much that it was her first time to use that power. The Yuuki I know will feel guilty once she does that. _Why? Why do you want to leave so much?_ I wanted to ask her, but yet again, my actions get stuck.

"Zero…"

As soon as she said my name, I gently pushed her head towards my neck and held it there until she stopped resisting, and when she did, her fangs dug into my neck. It felt painful, I could feel her thirst, maybe this is how it felt for her when I was in my craving. I've hurt her so much, but she never complained.

And then, I could feel her drinking more desperately as she pushed me on the door. I have no intention of resisting at all, my tight hold on her waist became gentle, and the hand I've held on her head slowly went down to her waist too.

I closed my eyes when I felt her gasp and tears began falling. I guess she's learned about my current feelings. The craving I have for her. The words I've wanted to say which were always said in silence…she knows now. The words I never had to courage to think, but now I am.

"Zero," she whispered, leaning her head on my chest.

I still remained silent, but my eyes widen when I smelled her blood. Oh shoot, she was bleeding, and now her blood's on my shirt…

The reaction for that happened, and I couldn't stop it. Yuuki saw my eyes turn red and she knew what it was all about. I growled when she pierced two punctures on her neck using her sharp nails. I couldn't stop following the trail the blood is now creating. I could feel the hunger I've been suppressing through blood tablets.

I didn't debate with myself any further as I sank my fangs into hers. Yuuki intertwined her fingers into my hair, and it felt nice. Her other hand clutched at my shoulder blade.

I drank her blood like there was no tomorrow, but I know I shouldn't be taking too much from her. Her taste…her sweet taste…how much I've craved for it.

When my bloodlust has lowered, I noticed the difference in the taste of her blood---I closed my eyes.

Visions began to appear, like every time I drank from her, and I was already expected what…or who I'll see.

_Zero._

I exhaled in shock. She…she's thinking…of me? I watched in shock as the scene portrayed everything that has passed between us. Our childhood memories…our painful parting… I never expected… It was always Kuran in her mind…

_Always making me worry._

I heard her inner voice say. And another scene appeared. This time…it's her with Kuran. The expected.

_Onii-sama. _Her expression was weary and sad.

_I understand Yuuki._ Kuran replied, stroking her hair.

_I'm sorry, but a part of me will always stay with Zero. He…he's the only one who can satisfy my thirst._

_Then why did you come with me?_

_Because…he's suffering all the time whenever I'm around him…_

_You're so kind Yuuki. I regret not ending his life._

_Onii-sama!_

The vision ended and I opened my eyes to reality. I pushed her away from me, while I tried to regain the right rhythm of my breath.

"Those…that is my reply to your feelings," she murmured, wiping away the bloody mess I made on her neck.

I shut my eyes tightly, "It must be just illusion since you haven't seen me in quite a while."

I didn't hear her reply, and I guess she has no intention to. That is, until I felt her gentle lips touch mine. I opened my eyes to see hers closed. I cursed myself as I pull her towards me, deepening the kiss.

When we pulled away, I cursed loudly this time, "Damn you Yuuki. You really know how to make me suffer."

Yuuki suddenly had a hurt expression, and I regretted my words.

"We shouldn't be doing this," I decided, I turned around and was about to open the door when her arms encircled me.

"Zero…" I heard her tears through her steady words, "I've missed you so much. I wanted to see you. You already drank m blood, you should be aware of how I truly feel about you."

I growled, tightening my fists. Isn't this what I've always been dreaming of? What I've always wanted? For her to reciprocate my feelings. I turned around quickly and kissed her.

I didn't wait for her to react as I immediately deepened the kiss and I tilt my head slightly. This time, she's the one who's against the door. My hands cupped her face as she reacted faster than I thought. I tried to memorize her face…who knows? It will be my only chance to do so.

Her arms wounded around my neck as she pulled me closer. Our bodies could've almost emerged from the closeness we had. I could feel her petite frame from mine. Despite her being a vampire…I can still feel that she's…breakable. Truly the trait of a princess.

Without thinking, I pulled the ribbon of her fur coat and let it fall on the floor. She's actually wearing the Day Class uniform underneath. _So…it still fits her…_I almost rolled my eyes for thinking that. Boldly, I slowly undid the button of her black jacket and felt her gasp in our kiss.

I pulled away and stopped, placing both my hands on either side of her onto the door. I rested my head on her shoulder. "Yuuki," I murmured into her ear, "You should be aware that I'm a man, I'm not a kid anymore. And men, in particular have more cravings unlike your innocent thoughts."

As I said those words, I felt Yuuki's face heat up. I smiled and gently nipped the side on her neck. I heard her gasp again, but a slight moan caught my sharp ears.

"You really know…how to drive me crazy," I said before kissing her again. This time, I tried not to do anything to her, but still, I got to unconsciously take off her jacket and unbutton a few of her long-sleeved shirt's. In my defense, I'm not the only one searching for something more. Yuuki was able to take off my shirt.

When we pulled away again, Yuuki suddenly leaned her whole weight on me and I fell on the ground. She breathed heavily on my chest. "I'm sorry I made you wait for so long," she said softly.

I snorted in an offhand tone, "Who's waiting for who?" I managed to say, despite my heartbeat ringing in my ears, which made me not want to talk.

I felt Yuuki reach up and licked my neck again. I waited for her fangs to puncture it, but it didn't come. Instead she placed a long kiss on it instantly I knew what she was doing. "Yuuki," I groaned.

I heard her laugh shakily as she looked at me, "It's a covenant for the both of us," she said in a hush voice, her lips touched mine, but it wasn't a kiss, since she continued to talk against my lips, "A promise for you to remember and not to doubt...that from now on I don't want you to push me away, because…I love you."

_I love you._

Those words keep echoing in my head. The silence words I've been wanting to tell her, yet I never expected her to say them…to me. To me of all people.

I pushed my head to seal off the kiss, this time we exchanged a chaste and passionate kiss.

"I…I've loved you from the very start," I murmured, hugging her tightly.

"I know. I…became aware of it when I drank from you…and Zero---"

I silenced her with a kiss. She didn't argue because she seemed to understand me more now. As long as we're aware of our feelings for each other…there's no words that can ever truly describe our feelings… I know she'll have to face Kuran again, and maybe he'd fall into rage, but I believe she'll come back to me, like how she came back to me now.

"I'll always be waiting for you," I murmured.

End

* * *

A/N: Please review. How was it? Boring? Please comment. Please please please.


End file.
